


Ocaleli

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Pre-Slash, except for K2so
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Cała załoga Łotra 1 przeżyła. Niektórym nadal żyje się po tym trudniej





	Ocaleli

**Author's Note:**

> Wprost powiem, nie jestem pewna czy wrzucanie tego jest dobrym pomysłem, ale lubię tego fanfika więc oto jest. I przepraszam za opis, nie miałam pojęcia co w nim wpisać

\- Powinieneś odpoczywać.   
Bodhi niemal podskoczył zaskoczony głosem po tak długim siedzeniu w ciszy, ale uśmiechnął się lekko kiedy dostrzegł wchodzącego na pokład Cassiana.   
\- Nic mi nie jest - rzucił. Podniósł się z kolan porzucając reperowanie statku i dyskretnie wsunął rękę do kieszeni. Andor wywrócił oczami.   
\- Dlaczego wszyscy się kłócą, że nic im nie jest, skoro wszyscy powinniśmy być martwi po Scarif?   
\- Pewnie dlatego, że nikt nie chce rozpamiętywać tego, co się tam wydarzyło - odparł Bodhi nie patrząc na niego.   
Mężczyzna pokiwał i przez moment panowała cisza. Rook obracał w palcach klucz nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien wrócić do pracy czy może jednak poczekać, aż Cassian sobie pójdzie.   
\- Przejdziemy się? - odezwał się nagle Andor. - Przy okazji pójdziemy coś zjeść, nie widziałem cię dzisiaj na posiłkach.   
\- Nie jestem głodny - mruknął Bodhi, a Cassian znowu wywrócił oczami i chwycił go za nadgarstek.   
\- Chodź, przejdziemy się - powiedział już bardziej stanowczo. Bodhi wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku ale kiwnął głową. Potem posłusznie odłożył narzędzia i spojrzał na mężczyznę z wyczekiwaniem.   
\- Idziemy - rzucił Cassian. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby znów chciał chwycić Bodhiego za nadgarstek, ale mężczyzna odsunął się od niego gwałtownie, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma tego nie robić. W ciszy opuścili statek i powoli ruszyli w stronę stołówki. Rook wydawał się zupełnie odcięty od rzeczywistości i Cassiana przerażało to w pewien sposób.   
\- Bodhi, co się dzieje? - zapytał w końcu.   
\- Nic się nie dzieje - odparł szybko czarnowłosy. Nie patrzył na niego, a wręcz unikał jego wzroku.   
\- Nie kłam - warknął Andor. Zatrzymał się tak, że Bodhi też musiał to zrobić, a potem chwycił go za ramię przyciskając go do ściany hangaru.   
\- Możesz wreszcie przestać to robić? - syknął ze złością czarnowłosy po raz kolejny wyrywając się z jego uścisku.   
\- Robić co?   
\- Dotykać mnie!   
\- Przepraszam - Cassian cofnął się wyraźnie zbity z tropu. - Mogę zapytać dlaczego?   
\- Nie - warknął Rook. - Dosyć pytań na dzisiaj, wracam na statek. Mam dość roboty.   
\- Bodhi, czekaj!   
Czarnowłosy nie odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę, z której wcześniej przyszli. Cassian odprowadził go wzrokiem, a gdy stracił go z oczu, zaklął głośno. Jego głos odbił się echem od ścian.   
***  
\- Nie ma tutaj pilota, prawda? - odezwał się przy wieczornym posiłku Chirrut. Cassian podniósł na niego wzrok, ale nie odpowiedział.   
\- Nie ma go - powiedziała w końcu Jyn. - Ostatnio rzadko widuję go poza hangarem. Martwię się.  
\- Ja też - mruknął Andor.  
\- Jakoś dziwnie to okazujesz - rzuciła oskarżycielsko dziewczyna.   
\- O co ci chodzi?   
\- O to, że jakoś nie zauważyłam, żebyś próbował z nim chociaż o tym porozmawiać!  
\- Próbowałem dzisiaj, nie wyszło - warknął Cassian.  
\- Co to znaczy, że nie wyszło? - Jyn zmarszczyła brwi.   
\- Nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać - mężczyzna z hukiem odstawił kubek na stół.   
\- Więc może ja powinienem pogadać z chłopakiem? - stwierdził ze zwykłym dla siebie optymizmem Chirrut. - Baze, weź trochę jedzenia dla naszego przyjaciela i idziemy.   
Baze westchnął tylko.   
\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział. Lata znajomości z Chirrutem nauczyły go, że nie warto z nim dyskutować. Chyba że ma się głębokie pragnienie by oberwać jego kijem. Posłusznie pozostawił własny niedojedzony posiłek i zajął się kompletowaniem kolacji dla Bodhiego.   
***  
Bodhi zaklął po raz kolejny tego wieczoru. Próba naprawy panelu sterującego w ocalonym ze Scarif statku przypominała walkę z wiatrakami. Miał wrażenie, że kiedy tylko udawało mu się rozwiązać jeden problem, od razu pojawiał się następny. Prawdopodobnie kłopot był gdzieś głębiej, ale Rook nie miał siły go szukać, zwłaszcza po nieprzespanej niemal nocy i z dokuczającym bólom fantomowym. Oraz z głębokim przeświadczeniem, że nie powinien był przeżyć Scarif, które towarzyszyło mu od czasu, gdy obudził się na oddziale szpitalnym w bazie na Yavin 4.  
\- Cześć, pilocie - usłyszał nagle za sobą. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł stojącego w wejściu na statek Baze'a.   
\- Hej - powiedział z westchnieniem.   
\- Chirrut mnie przysłał. Pomyślał, że powinieneś coś zjeść - odpowiedział, podając mu talerz.   
\- Dzięki - Bodhi posłał mu lekki uśmiech.   
\- Wiesz, jeśli masz jakiś problem, to zawsze możesz do nas przyjść - rzucił jeszcze Malbus. - Zresztą Chirrut jest w drodze, stwierdził, że powinien z tobą porozmawiać skoro Cassianowi się nie udało.   
Rook westchnął.   
\- Skoro musi - mruknął.   
\- Oczywiście, że muszę, skoro się od nas izolujesz! - zakomunikował Imwe wchodząc na pokład.   
\- Wcale się nie izoluję. Po prostu mam dużo pracy - odpowiedział Bodhi.  
\- Zatem będziesz musiał sobie zrobić przerwę - Chirrut uśmiechnął się. - Inaczej zrobisz mi przykrość.   
\- No dobrze - Rook skapitulował.   
\- W takim razie ja was zostawię - odezwał Baze. - Mogę na ciebie liczyć, że przypilnujesz tego idioty, że dotrze do kwater?   
\- Jasne - Bodhi pomachał mu wolną, okutaną w rękawicę dłonią. Baze zaś zdążył jeszcze oberwać po głowie od Chirruta nim opuścił statek.   
\- Jedz. Chyba, że chcesz coś powiedzieć - rzucił Imwe.   
\- Nie chcę - mruknął Rook, sięgając po kawałek jakiegoś nieznanego mu warzywa z talerza.   
\- W takim razie ja coś opowiem. Wiem, że nie wierzysz w Moc, zresztą nikt z was nie wierzy, więc możesz nazywać to po prostu przypadkiem. Ale po prostu coś musiało sprawić, że nasze losy się zetknęły. Że to Cassian miał lecieć z Jyn na Jedhę, że trafili na nas, że to właśnie ciebie Galen wybrał, żebyś poleciał z wiadomością. Ale klucz tkwi w tym, że gdyby to się nie wydarzyło, wszystko byłoby inaczej.   
\- Nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz.   
\- Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że wszyscy przyczyniliśmy się do wysłania planów Rebelii, ale gdyby nie ty, to żaden z nas nie mógłby o tym opowiedzieć.  
\- Nie jestem bohaterem - Bodhi odwrócił głowę choć wiedział, że Chirrut nawet się nie zorientuje.   
\- Wyciągnąłeś nas stamtąd, sterując jedną ręką, bo drugą miałeś całą w odłamkach. Mało tego, byłeś jeszcze na tyle przytomny, że byłeś w stanie dawać nam wskazówki dotyczące pierwszej pomocy, Baze mi opowiadał. Mówił też, że chciał przejąć stery, ale zupełnie go ignorowałeś, kiedy o tym wspominał.  
\- Nie słyszałem go - przyznał pilot. - Granat zupełnie mnie ogłuszył, szumiało mi w uszach, huczało w głowie i skupiałem się tylko na tym, żeby was stamtąd wyciągnąć.   
\- Więc co jeszcze cię męczy? Jeśli to proteza, to zawsze możesz ich poprosić, żeby się jej pozbyli.   
\- Nie chodzi tylko o protezę. Po prostu... Nie powinienem był przeżyć Scarif, a wszystko co wydarzyło się po tym, wydaje się być po prostu nie tak.   
\- Dlaczego uważasz, że nie powinieneś przeżyć? Powiedziałbym nawet, że zwłaszcza ty powinieneś przeżyć po tym wszystkim.  
Bodhi westchnął i przez moment siedział obok Chirruta w zupełnej ciszy.   
\- Nie mam już siły - powiedział nagle czując, że musi w końcu to z siebie wyrzucić. - Nocą dręczą mnie koszmary o imperium, o Saw Gerrerze, o tym, co się tam wydarzyło, o Eadu, o Scarif, noc w noc patrzę, jak wy wszyscy umieracie, oskarżając mnie o zdradę. A w ciągu dnia, jeśli tylko stąd wychodzę, mam wrażenie, że wszyscy patrzą na mnie i tylko czekają na potknięcie. Bo wszyscy widzą we mnie pilota imperium i zdrajcę, a przecież skoro zdradziłem raz, to mogę zdradzić kolejny. A do tego ta cholerna ręka, nie mogę się do niej przyzwyczaić!   
Chirrut przez moment milczał a Bodhi spuścił głowę. Czuł cisnące mu się do oczu łzy, ale próbował nie dać po sobie tego poznać w żaden sposób, który mógłby zaobserwować Chirrut. Ten jednak uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i otoczył go ramieniem.   
\- Nie musisz być ciągle silny, wiesz? Nie musisz udawać, że wszystko w porządku, kiedy jesteś wśród przyjaciół. Powinieneś był porozmawiać z nami wcześniej.   
Rook nie odpowiedział, spuszczając głowę jeszcze niżej. Gorące łzy spływały mu po policzkach i spadały na pokład, a Bodhiemu robiło się po prostu lżej, z każdą chwilą, z każdą kolejną łzą. W końcu, nawet nie wiedział kiedy, zasnął. Obudził się dopiero rano, po raz pierwszy od dawna przesypiając noc bez koszmarów. Był przykryty peleryną Chirruta, a przy skrzynce z narzędziami Imwe zostawił mu wiadomość "Pojaw się na śniadaniu. Wszyscy tęsknią".   
***  
\- Chirrut? Rozmawiałeś wczoraj z Bodhim? - zapytała przy śniadaniu Jyn.   
\- Tak, rozmawialiśmy - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. - Potem stwierdził, że chce się przespać, więc go zostawiłem. Mówiłem mu, żeby pojawił się na śniadaniu, ale pewnie jeszcze śpi.   
\- Albo po prostu cię zignorował, jak nas wszystkich - rzucił gorzko Cassian.   
\- Przepraszam, bardzo się spóźniłem? - Bodhi pojawił się nagle przy ich stoliku.   
\- Jasne, że nie. Dopiero zaczęliśmy - Baze przesunął się robiąc mu miejsce, by mógł usiąść na przeciwko Cassiana. Andor podał mu swój kubek.   
\- Jeszcze nie piłem, weź - mruknął nie patrząc na niego.   
\- Dzięki - Bodhi uśmiechnął się obejmując zmarzniętą dłonią gorący kubek. Drugą rękę, "nieswoją" jak czasem ją nazywał, okutą w rękawicę ułożył sobie na kolanach.   
\- Zjedz coś - dodała Jyn, przesuwając w jego stronę swój talerz.   
\- Nie jestem głodny.   
\- Bodhi, do diabła! - Cassian uderzył pięścią w stół. - Jeżeli coś się dzieje, to możesz po prostu z nami porozmawiać a nie udawać, że wszystko w porządku!   
\- Ciszej! - syknęła Jyn.   
\- Nie próbuję udawać, że nic się nie dzieje - odpowiedział cicho Bodhi. - Po prostu próbuję sam sobie radzić z problemami.   
\- Tyle że nie musisz - odpowiedział już spokojniej Cassian. - Głodzić też się nie musisz.   
\- Nie głodzę się - Rook uśmiechnął się lekko. - Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do przyjmowania normalnych porcji jedzenia.   
\- Nie rozumiem - Andor zmarszczył brwi.   
\- W imperium dostawaliśmy racje żywnościowe raz dziennie i to dużo mniejsze niż to, co wy jecie teraz. Głównie dlatego nie chciałem jeść z wami posiłków, tylko przychodziłem sam. Po prostu nie chciałem tej rozmowy, ale skoro już do niej doszło, to trudno - Bodhi wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk herbaty. Reszta powoli zajęła się jedzeniem, tylko Cassian bez entuzjazmu dłubał widelcem w talerzu.   
\- Wracam na statek - odezwał się w końcu Rook, odstawiając kubek na stół. - Nadal nie wiem, czemu silnik nie działa.   
\- W bazie jest kilku mechaników, zawsze możesz zapytać kogoś o radę - rzucił Baze.   
\- Jak beznadziejnym byłbym pilotem, gdybym nie potrafił naprawić własnego statku? - Bodhi uśmiechnął się, a potem wstał od stołu. Pomachał im dłonią i opuścił stołówkę.   
***  
Rook zaklął głośno i z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie cisnąć trzymanym w dłoni narzędziem przez cały pokład. Ograniczył się jedynie do wrzucenia go do skrzynki, co zrobiło równie dużo hałasu, a nie wyrządziło szkód na statku. Chociaż to prawdopodobnie nie zrobiłoby różnicy tej kupie złomu, która nie chciała współpracować. Bodhi zaklął po raz kolejny.   
\- Zły moment? - usłyszał głos Cassiana, a on sam wszedł na pokład. Rook westchnął cicho.   
\- Z tą kupą złomu każdy moment będzie zły - stwierdził, a Andor zaśmiał się cicho.   
\- Przyniosłem ci herbatę - powiedział, podając mu kubek.   
\- Dzięki - Bodhi uśmiechnął się i opadł na fotel pilota popijając ciepły napój. - Siadaj, nie będziesz chyba tak stał. Chyba że się spieszysz.   
Andor po chwili wahania usiadł obok niego, na drugim fotelu.   
\- Wiesz... Chciałem cię przeprosić za wczoraj. I za dzisiaj rano też - mruknął w końcu.   
\- W porządku - odparł Rook.   
\- Nie jest w porządku - Andor dotknął jego dłoni. - Chodzi mi o to, że... - Cassian urwał i westchnął ciężko. - Po prostu się o ciebie martwię. A nie jestem przyzwyczajony do martwienia się do kogoś, więc wychodzi jak wychodzi.   
\- Martwisz się o mnie? - Bodhi wydawał się naprawdę zdziwiony.   
\- Oczywiście, że tak. To naprawdę aż tak Cię dziwi?   
\- Nie jestem nikim wyjątkowym - Rook spuścił głowę wbijając wzrok w swoje odbicie w herbacie.   
\- Żartujesz? Bodhi, gdyby nie ty, żadne z nas nie wyszłoby cało ze Scarif?   
\- A ilu nie wyszło, żebyśmy my mogli przesłać plany? - Rook spojrzał na niego poważnie. - Cassian, ja nie jestem bohaterem. Tak mnie właśnie widzą, albo jako zdrajcę imperium, albo jako bohatera rebelii, nic pomiędzy. A ja po prostu raz w życiu chciałem zrobić coś dobrego, coś w zgodzie ze swoim sumieniem.   
Kapitan nie odpowiedział, a Bodhi odwrócił wzrok.   
\- Przepraszam, pewnie nie chcesz tego wysłuchiwać.   
\- Sęk w tym, że chcę - Cassian chwycił go za skrytą w rękawiczce dłoń, a Rook modlił się, żeby nie zorientował się, że z jego ręką jest coś nie tak. - Bodhi, jeżeli chcesz się wygadać, coś cię męczy to zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść. Myślałem, że po prostu mi nie ufasz.   
\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z zaufaniem. Po prostu... Całe życie musiałem sobie radzić sobie sam. Byłem najstarszy z rodzeństwa, więc to raczej ode mnie wymagali jakiegoś wsparcia. A potem, w imperium... Oni nie potrzebowali bezużytecznych pilotów, jeśli ktoś sobie nie radził, to po prostu się go pozbywali. Po tym wszystkim ciężko po prostu poprosić o pomoc.   
\- Więc pomyśl o tym inaczej. Nie jakbyś ty potrzebował tej rozmowy, tylko jakbym ja Cię w końcu przekonał, żebyś ze mną porozmawiał.   
Bodhi kiwnął głową i wyplątał dłoń z uścisku Cassiana i podniósł się z fotela.   
\- Nie uciekaj - Rook bardzo chciał słyszeć w głowie Cassiana tylko nakaz, ale jedyne, co było tam na pewno, to troska... I prośba.   
\- Nie zamierzałem - odpowiedział. - Ale jeśli mam być z tobą szczery, to muszę zacząć od początku.   
Nie patrzył na niego, kiedy zdjął należącą do Cassiana kurtkę i rękawiczki, a potem rzucił je na fotel pilota, odsłaniając czarną, sięgającą łokcia protezę ręki. Nie spojrzał na niego nawet wtedy, gdy poczuł jego dłoń na ręce; wzdrygnął się tylko na ten nagły dotyk.   
\- Bodhi... Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? - głos Cassiana był cichy u słychać było w nim zarzut.   
\- Bo nienawidzę tego uczucia bezużyteczności za każdym razem kiedy przypominam sobie o tej cholernej ręce - odparł czarnowłosy.   
\- Nie jesteś bezużyteczny - dłoń Cassiana przeniosła się na jego kark zmuszając go do spojrzenia w jego stronę. - Bodhi, czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wyjątkowym człowiekiem jesteś?   
\- Od kiedy zdrada i kalectwo jest czymś wyjątkowym?   
\- Nie zdradziłeś swoich wartości, tylko imperium, do którego dołączyłeś z wyższych pobudek. Naraziłeś swoje życie, żeby przekazać nam wiadomość od Galena Erso. Nie wiem, co wydarzyło się u Saw Gerrerry, ale byłeś w okropnym stanie, kiedy cię stamtąd wyciągnęliśmy. I pomimo tego wszystkiego, chociaż nie musiałeś, pomogłeś nam przesłać plany, a potem uratowałeś nas wszystkich ze Scarif. Wiem, że właściwie nie reagowałeś na cokolwiek i zemdlałeś właściwie od razu, kiedy weszliśmy w nadprzestrzeń. Potem już na Yavin, od razu gdy wypuścili cię z ambulatorium zająłeś się reperowaniem statków, mając do dyspozycji tylko jedną sprawną rękę i protezę właściwie na świeżej ranie, bo nie sądzę, że chciałeś czekać aż się zagoi. Mów co chcesz, Bodhi, ale dla mnie jesteś bohaterem.   
Bodhi pociągnął nosem, czując pieczenie łez w kącikach oczu. Nie mógł się rozpłakać, nie teraz, nie przy Cassianie. Andor objął go nagle bez słowa i chwilę później Rook wypłakiwał się w jego ramię.   
\- Hej. Już w porządku - Cassian pogładził go po plecach kojącym ruchem. Bodhi próbował się uspokoić, jak najszybciej, żeby nie pokazywać mężczyznie jak słaby w rzeczywistości jednak, ale kiedy już zaczął, nie mógł przestać płakać.   
Nie wiedział jak długo tak stali, ale Cassian w końcu odsunął go od siebie i posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech.   
\- Chodź, zaraz będzie obiad - stwierdził. Bodhi parsknął śmiechem i otarł twarz dłonią.   
\- Naprawdę po tym wszystkim jedyne o czym myślisz to obiad?   
\- A o czym mam myśleć?   
\- Nie wiem... O tym wszystkim? - Bodhi wykonał bliżej nieokreślony ruch rękoma chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że chodzi mu o całą sytuację, która rozegrała się na pokładzie.   
\- Nie ma sensu się nad tym zastanawiać.   
\- Przepraszam.   
\- Nie masz za co - głos Cassiana był stanowczy. - Jeżeli jest ci lepiej, to się cieszę. Ale na pewno nie powinieneś czuć się źle z tym, co tu zaszło. W porządku?   
Bodhi pokiwał głową bez przekonania. Andor uśmiechnął się lekko i otoczył go ramieniem.   
\- Chodź, idziemy. Nawet jeśli nie chcesz jeść, to przynajmniej posiedzisz z nami. A już na pewno nie zostawię cię tu samego po tym wszystkim.   
Bodhi odwzajemnił uśmiech i razem opuścili pokład.   
***  
Rook zajmował się bieżącymi naprawami statków na polecenie Mon Mothmy gdy do hangaru jak burza wpadł Cassian.  
\- Udało im się! - krzyknął. Bodhi podniósł głowę patrząc na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Co się udało?  
\- Zniszczyli Gwiazdę Śmierci! Udało im się!  
Rook roześmiał się czując, że tylko w ten sposób może wyrazić swoją radość. Ich starania nie poszły na marne. Ci wszyscy ludzie nie zginęli na darmo. Andor zaczął śmiać się razem z nim, a potem nagle chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i złączył ich usta. Bodhi był tak zaskoczony, że nie zareagował na to w żaden sposób, a gdy Cassian się odsunął, wyglądał na zagubionego.  
\- To... Ja... Przepraszam. Pójdę już. Muszę powiedzieć reszcie - wydusił z siebie i chwilę później już go nie było. Bodhi uśmiechnął się lekko i w zamyśleniu dotknął ust dłonią. Będą musieli o tym porozmawiać. Nie miał zamiaru mu tego odpuścić.   
***  
\- Księżniczka Leia i ten dzieciak, który zniszczył Gwiazdę Śmierci mają pojawić się w bazie - odezwał się przy śniadaniu Baze. - Chcą się spotkać z załogą Łotra.   
\- Więc reprezentujcie nas godnie - odparł Bodhi podnosząc wzrok znad talerza.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Jesteś częścią załogi, powiedziałbym nawet, że najważniejszą. To ty powinieneś nas "godnie reprezentować" - rzucił Cassian krzyżując z nim spojrzenia.   
\- Tyle że ja nie zamierzam nigdzie iść. Oni potrzebują bohaterów, a ja nim nie jestem. W żadnym stopniu.   
\- Bodhi...   
\- Po prostu nie zamierzam się z nimi spotkać i mnie nie przekonasz, żadne z was nie da rady. W porządku? - głos Rooka był stanowczy ale nie było w nim gniewu.   
\- I tak cię nie przekonam więc pozostaje mi tylko się zgodzić - Cassian posłał mu uśmiech przez stół.   
Finalnie i tak wszyscy próbowali go jeszcze namówić na pojawienie się na spotkaniu z księżniczką i Skywalkerem, ale odpowiedź Bodhiego się nie zmieniła.   
***  
\- Zdawało mi się, że załoga Łotra 1 liczyła pięć osób i imperialnego robota - powiedziała Leia patrząc na stojących przed nią Jyn, Cassiana, Baze'a i Chirruta.  
\- K2SO nie wyszedł cało ze Scarif - odpowiedział Cassian.   
\- Wciąż brakuje nam jednej osoby...   
\- Bodhi powiedział, że nie zamierza brać w tym udziału.   
Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.   
\- Dlaczego?   
\- Bo uważa, że nie jest bohaterem - odpowiedział Chirrut.   
\- Gdzie możemy go znaleźć? - zainteresował się Luke.   
\- Pewnie jest w hangarze. Często tam ostatnio przesiaduje, próbuje naprawić statek.   
\- Kapitanie Andor, zdaje się pan znać pana Rooka najlepiej - Leia spojrzała na Cassiana. - Co by powiedział gdybyśmy tam poszli z nim porozmawiać?  
\- Najprawdopodobniej zupełnie was zignoruje, jeśli będzie zajęty pracą, a znając go zapewne będzie. Musielibyście mieć dobry argument żeby go przekonać do rozmowy. Bodhi ma swoje powody dla których się tu nie pojawił, a ja nie jestem odpowiednią osobą żeby o nich mówić.   
\- Zaryzykuję - stwierdziła kobieta. - Zaprowadzisz nas, kapitanie?   
Andor zawahał się, ale w końcu kiwnął głową.   
***  
Bodhi znów zaklął ale tym razem nie ze złości, ale jakby z ulgi.   
\- Mówiłem, że mi się uda - mruknął do siebie. - Wiedziałem, że ta kupa złomu mnie nie pokona. Teraz już będzie działać.   
Usiadł na ziemi obok skrzynki z narzędziami i odetchnął ciężko. Gdy usłyszał kroki wywrócił oczami.   
\- Cassian, mówiłem Ci, że nigdzie nie idę, odpuść! - krzyknął nie odwracając się.   
\- Wiem, kapitan Andor wspominał - odpowiedział mu nieznany kobiecy głos.   
Bodhi westchnął z poirytowaniem.   
\- Mówiłem Cassianowi, że przyjdziecie. Mogłem się z nim założyć, przynajmniej coś bym z tego miał - rzucił podnosząc się z ziemi. Popatrzył na przybyłych i znów westchnął.   
\- Leia Organa, księżniczka Alderaanu i Luke Skywalker, człowiek, który zniszczył Gwiazdę Śmierci. Swoją drogą gratuluję, dobra robota - dodał, a Luke rozpromienił się.   
\- Ty jesteś Bodhi Rook, brakująca część załogi Łotra? - zapytała kobieta, a czarnowłosy kiwnął głową.   
\- Skoro już wiecie, że pilot Łotra istnieje, to możecie już iść, prawda?   
\- Chcieliśmy porozmawiać, to, że w ogóle istniejesz było dla nas logiczne.   
\- Po co w ogóle chcecie ze mną rozmawiać? - Bodhi założył ramiona na piersi. - Wszystkiego o Scarif mogliście się dowiedzieć od reszty.   
\- Nie chodzi nam tylko o Scarif. Przekazałeś informację od Galena...   
\- Za co zapłaciłem zdrowym umysłem - wtrącił Rook, ale Leia niezrażona kontynuowała.   
\- Potem umożliwiłeś wykradzenie planów i wyciągnąłeś resztę załogi ze Scarif...   
\- Co z kolei przypłaciłem utratą ręki.  
\- Jesteś bohaterem. Chciałbym być taki, jak ty - odezwał się w końcu Luke, a Bodhi posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.   
\- Wypluj te słowa. Nic o mnie nie wiesz, więc nie udawaj, że chcesz być jak ja tylko po to, żeby komukolwiek się przypodobać.   
\- Ale...   
\- I nie jestem bohaterem! Żadne z was nie wie o mnie nic poza tym, że przekazałem Saw Gerrerze informację od Galena i tego, że ewakuowałem moich przyjaciół ze Scarif.   
\- Więc nam opowiedz. Skąd mamy wiedzieć jeśli nie od ciebie?   
Rook patrzył na niego przez moment, a potem skapitulował... I usiadł na ziemi, sięgając po bidon z wodą, który przyniósł mu Cassian.   
\- W porządku. Porozmawiajmy - stwierdził. - Co chcecie wiedzieć?   
\- Cokolwiek? - zapytał niepewnie Luke.   
\- Skąd znałeś Galena Erso? - sprecyzowała Leia.   
\- Byłem imperialnym pilotem transportowym. I nie, nie zmusili mnie, żebym tam dołączył. Zgłosiłem się, bo to była najlepsza możliwość zarobku, a ja musiałem pomóc matce i rodzeństwu. Nie mówię, że podobała mi się ta praca, o wielu rzeczach wolałbym zapomnieć. Galen długo ze mną o tym rozmawiał, tłumaczył mi, co mam powiedzieć Saw Gerrerze, żeby mnie wysłuchał... Był pierwszą osobą, która zobaczyła we mnie coś dobrego, o czym nawet ja czasami zapominałem.   
Bodhi urwał i napił się wody. Zaczynał mieć dość tej rozmowy, ale było już za późno, żeby się wycofać.   
\- Mówiłeś, że dostarczenie informacji przypłaciłeś zdrowym umysłem - odezwał się po chwili chłopak.   
\- Czy któreś z was miało kiedykolwiek do czynienia z Bor Gulletem albo jakąś podobną istotą?   
Oboje pokręcili głową, a Bodhi westchnął.   
\- Ta kreatura może sprawdzić, czy mówisz prawdę. Saw Gerrera wysłał mnie do niego bo nie wierzył, że Galen mógł wysłać imperialnego pilota ze swoją wiadomością. A on... Cóż, nie był zbyt delikatny. Po wszystkim miałem papkę z mózgu. Jedyne, co miałem w głowie to "Mam wiadomość od Galena Erso, dopuśćcie mnie do Saw Gerrery". Kiedy Cassian i reszta wyciągnęli mnie z Jedhy, nie pamiętałem nawet jak się nazywam. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć twarzy mojej matki, sióstr... A teraz już nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczę, bo NiJedha została zniszczona, a w jej gruzach zniknęli mieszkańcy.   
Rook zamilkł i odwrócił wzrok. Musiał zająć czymś ręce, więc znowu chwycił wodę i wziął kilka łyków.   
\- Potem na Eadu musiałem patrzeć na śmierć Galena, nie mogłem się z nim nawet pożegnać, nie było czasu.   
\- Mówisz o nim, jakbyś go dobrze znał - Leia spojrzała na niego czujnie.   
\- Myśli pani, że Galen Erso przekazałby tak ważną wiadomość pierwszemu lepszemu pilotowi? Oczywiście, że go dobrze znałem. Nazywał mnie przyjacielem, ale nie wiem, czy na to zasłużyłem. Czasami dawał mi jakieś zadania na czas wypraw transportowych, jakby chciał mnie chronić. I zawsze mi powtarzał, że jeszcze mam szansę żeby zmienić swoje życie.   
\- Kochałeś go? - zapytała Leia.   
\- Jak ojca, nic więcej. On sam czasami nazywał mnie synem i mówił, że na pewno dogadałbym się z jego córką.   
Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza i Bodhi liczył, że rozmowa wreszcie dobiegnie końca.   
\- A ręka? - zapytał niepewnie Luke. Rook westchnął i zsunął lewy rękaw kurtki pokazując im czarną protezę.   
\- Siedziałem na statku podczas bitwy o Scarif i koordynowałem działania. Ktoś z imperialnych wrzucił mi na pokład granat odłamkowy, więc chciałem go odrzucić, żeby nie wyrządził szkód na statku. I to mi się udało, ale ja nie miałem tyle szczęścia. Odłamki wbiły mi się w rękę, nie było co ratować.   
\- I pomimo tego plotowałeś statek ze Scarif na Yavin? Jakim cudem?   
\- Adrenalina? Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, po prostu się udało. Nie myślałem o tym, chciałem tylko ich stamtąd wyciągnąć.  
\- Jesteś niesamowitym człowiekiem, Rook - powiedziała Leia.   
\- Ludzie uwielbiają to mówić. A ja wciąż uważam, że przesadzają.   
\- Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się z nami porozmawiać.  
\- A miałem inne wyjście? - Bodhi wstał i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie dalibyście mi spokoju.   
\- Prawdopodobnie nie - Leia odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Cieszę się, że mogłam cię poznać.   
\- Ja też - dodał Luke wyciągając do niego dłoń, którą Rook uścisnął. Potem oboje opuścili statek. Bodhi zdjął kurtkę, rzucił ją na ziemię i odetchnął z trudem.   
\- Bodhi? - usłyszał za sobą głos Cassiana.   
\- Wszystko słyszałeś, prawda? - nie obrócił się do niego. Nie był pewien, co zobaczyłby na jego twarzy.   
\- Bodhi...   
\- Słyszałeś?   
\- Przepraszam. Miałem ich tylko zaprowadzić, pomyślałem, że poczekam, bo pewnie się ich pozbędziesz, a ja chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Ale potem ty zacząłeś mówić...   
\- I chciałeś posłuchać.   
\- Przepraszam - powtórzył Cassian. - Nie wiem, dlaczego nie odszedłem.   
\- Ja wiem - Rook odwrócił się do niego z kamienną twarzą. - Nie chciałem ci nic powiedzieć, więc postanowiłeś dowiedzieć się sam.   
Andor spuścił wzrok i Bodhi pomyślał, że chyba nigdy nie widział go tak zakłopotanego.   
\- W porządku. Może to i lepiej. Ty wiesz, a ja nie muszę tego powtarzać i rozdrapywać starych ran - stwierdził w końcu.  
\- Nie jesteś zły?   
\- Nie jestem. Pewnie powinienem, ale chyba jestem na to zbyt zmęczony.   
\- To co, idziemy na kolację? I uprzedzając twoje pytanie, tak, w takiej chwili też myślę o jedzeniu.   
Bodhi roześmiał się, a potem pokiwał głową.   
***  
Cała załoga Łotra siedziała przy stole zajęta posiłkiem gdy pojawili się przy nich Leia i Luke.  
\- Można? - zapytała kobieta. Baze, Jyn i Cassian wbili wzrok w Bodhiego. Rook dopiero po chwili wyczuł ich spojrzenie i podniósł głowę.   
\- Co? Naprawdę, gdybym powiedział że nie chcę, żeby tu usiedli, to posłalibyście ich do diabła?   
\- Tak - odpowiedzieli w jednej chwili. Bodhi parsknął śmiechem.   
\- Czym ja sobie zasłużyłem na tak wiernych przyjaciół... No już, zróbcie im miejsce, przecież się zmieścimy.   
Luke usiadł na wolnym miejscu obok Bodhiego, a Leia obok Jyn i wszyscy w milczeniu zabrali się za jedzenie.   
\- Rook, jak naprawa statku? - Mon Mothma zbliżyła się do ich stołu.   
\- Chyba odkryłem dlaczego nie działa. Jeżeli zarwę noc, jutro powinien być gotowy.   
\- Żadnego zarywania nocy, jeśli będę musiał, sam przypilnuję, żebyś przed północą trafił do łóżka - wtrącił ostro Cassian.   
\- Mojego czy twojego? - zapytał Bodhi, a potem zaśmiał się na widok zdezorientowanej miny mężczyzny. Potem już poważniej zwrócił się do Mon Mothmy.  
\- W takim razie statek będzie gotowy za dwa, może trzy dni. Dlaczego?   
\- Jak tylko naprawy dobiegną końca, kapitan Andor zacznie cię uczyć latania rebelianckimi statkami. A potem, jak tylko będziecie mieli przeszkolonego pilota, cała załoga Łotra wyruszy na kolejną misję. W porządku?  
\- Ja... Naprawdę zostanę przeszkolony jak rebeliant? - Bodhi popatrzył na kobietę zaskoczony.   
\- Naprawdę - generał uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Potrzebujemy dobrych pilotów, a tobie trzeba tylko kilku kursów statkami innymi niż imperialne. Poza tym jesteś jednym z najlepszych pilotów, jacy są obecnie na Yavin. A potrzebujemy ich jak najwięcej.   
Bodhi uśmiechnął się szeroko i popatrzył na siedzącego naprzeciwko Cassiana, który wydawał się być równie szczęśliwy.   
\- Będę pilotem - wyszeptał Rook. - Będę prawdziwym pilotem.   
\- Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem - Andor ścisnął jego leżącą na stole dłoń.   
Galen Erso miał rację. Zawsze można zrobić coś, co zmieni twoje życie. I Bodhi wreszcie zaczynał w to wierzyć.


End file.
